


just the three of us

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Other, kris uses they pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: A series of Kris/Caeda/Marth drabbles





	1. A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR DARYA... ILY DARYA!!

“I love you both so much.”

The sudden remark woke Marth up from his almost-sleep, making him slowly raise his head from Caeda’s shoulder. Caeda looked down at Kris’ head on her shoulder and smiled a sweet smile, the smile only Kris and Marth were allowed to see. Kris nuzzled their head against Caeda’s shoulder and sighed happily.

“I really do.”

The trio was sitting against a tree, or rather, Caeda was. Marth and Kris were leaning on her shoulders, using her as a pillow for she was the tallest and the buffest. Kris was now laying half on top of her, arm slung around her waist. Their eyes were closed and they looked content, a tired smile on their face.

Moments like these were rare. There was always something to do in a war, especially with the positions they had. But when things got especially hectic, and Marth got very stressed, Caeda made time for the three of them to just relax. Sometimes they'd go for a forest walk. Other times they'd just sleep together, all three tired of everything happening at once. Today, they were resting on a hill close to their camp. Initially they had wanted to talk, because even though they were practically a couple they barely had time to talk, and they really wanted to catch up, tell each other what had happened, console each other. But as it turned out Kris and Marth were exhausted, as usual, and so there was not a lot of talking.

Until Kris’ sleep-drunk confession.

Instead of responding verbally, Marth turned bright red. His sleepy eyes went wide and he opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but his voice got stuck in his throat. Caeda giggled, shoulders shaking with her laugh and preventing Kris from falling asleep, and kissed Marth on the crown of his head.

“I do, too.”

Kris smiled and nuzzled their head in the crook of Caeda’s neck, humming happily. They had their eyes still closed and thus were oblivious to Marth’s mini meltdown after hearing two confessions in less than a minute. Caeda wrapped an arm around Marth and pulled him in close. She placed her chin on top of his head.

“I wish the three of us could be like this forever...”

With his body flushed against Caeda’s and her head on top of his he couldn't see her expression, but he could hear her smile in the softness of her voice. He could see Kris’ smile as well from his position against Caeda’s chest, their eyes closed.

He was lucky to have met them.

From his position he could hear both of their heartbeats, both beating in a calm, steady manner, as opposed to his heartbeat, which was a lot faster. With his free hand he reached for Kris’ hand and intertwined their fingers, resting their hands on Caeda’s lap. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He too wished they could stay like this forever, away from the killing and the backstabbing, away from people who want to do them harm. He wishes they could stay like this, happy, safe, warm, content. Together.

“I wish so, too.”

He felt Kris squeeze his hand and Caeda holding him tighter and he felt like crying for a moment, because every day he had to watch the ones he loved the most go into battle and risk their lives all for his sake, the same people who were now helding him tight and just declared their love for him. And despite the situation they were in, he loved them, too.

“...For I love you both so much.”


	2. a queen, a king and their knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 'who of your ot3 is really good at making flower crowns, who has no idea how to do it and who has a thousand broken flowers spread around them'
> 
> who do you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY

“It's easy.” Caeda’s slender fingers skillfully intertwined the flower stems. “Once you get the hang of it, it's like second nature.”

The three of them had seperated themselves from the army once again, this time to relax in a field full of beautiful flowers. Kris had taken both Marth and Caeda by the hand and ran through the flowers, laughing while dancing and spinning around. Caeda had grabbed Marth’s hand and suddenly they had formed a circle of laughter, moving further into the field while trying not to trip over their own feet. Eventually, Marth did trip, and they all collapsed in a sweaty, panting heap. Despite the fall, all three had been smiling.

Then Caeda got up and picked some of the flowers, and within three minutes she had created a flower crown and placed it on Marth’s head. Marth has asked her, slightly amazed, how she'd done that so quickly, and Kris had immediately started on their quest to make a flower crown for Caeda and Marth. Five minutes later and they were surrounded by about thirty picked flowers with destroyed stems.

“That is, if you get the hang of it,” Marth said, a flower in each hand. “I don't even know where to start.”

Caeda looked up from the second flower crown she was making to see a confused Marth and a frustrated Kris, tip of the tongue sticking out of their mouth and brow furrowed. They didn't seem to have made any improvements in their flower crowns. Oh. Perhaps it was harder than Caeda initially thought?

“Here, I'll help.” Caeda shuffled over to Kris and seated in front of them. “Look closely, Marth.”

She took Kris’ fumbling hands in her own and guided them. Marth scooted closer, intently watching Caeda’s movements. “So first, you tear a hole in the stem-- stop giggling, Kris, and then, you penetrate the hole with the other flower's stem-- really, Kris?”

Caeda looked with feigned disappointment at Kris, who was trying their best to calm down from their giggle fit. Marth had his face turned away from Caeda, but she could see he was biting his lip and trying his best to not burst out laughing, too.

Kris took a deep breath, desperately trying not to start laughing again. “Pfew. Okay, okay. Sorry, Caeda. Please guide my hands.”

Caeda huffed. “Very well. But if you laugh at my good intentions again I won't help you anymore.”

“I’d never.”

“You just did.”

There wasn't a lot Kris could say to that, so they wisely shut up. Caeda took their hands in her own again. Her hands were larger, but Kris’ hands were really soft and warm to the touch. “Okay, so we take this flower and--”

Kris’ hands worked against her own. “No, we cannot use that flower.”

Caeda halted her movements. “Huh? Why not?”

“It’s small and ugly. I'm making this flower crown for you, so I only want to use the prettiest flowers.”

She froze up completely, blush slowly creeping on her face. She watched as Kris looked around them, searching the flowers for the best ones. “O-Oh… I see...”

“Here.” Marth handed Kris a small bouquet of beautiful white, pink and purple flowers he had gathered together. “I was going to use these myself, but let’s work together to make the most beautiful crown for our future queen.”

Caeda looked at Marth with shock, but he just shrugged and smiled at her. Did he imply--?

“These are perfect! Thanks, Marth!” They grinned at Marth, and then started working on the flower crown, this time with more care. Marth was hovering over them, muttering things like ‘careful’ and ‘don’t mess it up, Kris’. In the end, Kris pushed him away when they could feel his breath on their hands and calmly resumed working on the flower crown. Caeda giggled at Marth who was now laying on his back in the flowers. What a pair the two of them were.

“Iiiit’s done!” Kris stood up, proud look on their face. In their hands was a sloppy looking flower crown, a few petals dangerously dangling of the flower buds. It was the cutest crown Caeda had ever seen.

“Would you allow me to crown you as our queen, Princess Caeda?” Kris looked at her with a serious look on their face, not a hint of sarcasm or a smile on their face. Marth quickly got up, wiped the grass off of his tuniq and stood next to Kris, taking on a military pose.

“Um… Just hang on.” Caeda attempted to get up from her position on the ground, but Kris quickly objected.

“No, no! You have to remain seated. Otherwise I won’t be able to place it on your head.”

“Oh.” Caeda smiled, and sat back down. “In that case, I’ll sit. You have my permission, my knight.”

From her position on the ground, Caeda could see Kris’ hands slightly trembling. They smiled at her, and then held their head up high. “Very well. Princess Caeda, from now on… You will be Queen Caeda.”

With as much grace as they could, which wasn't really a lot, Kris placed the crown on her head, stepped back and bowed before her. Marth lowered his arm and looked at Kris, confusion evident on his face.

“That… isn't really how it officially goes, Kris.”

“Shut up.” Kris stood up right, crossed their arms and pouted at Marth. “That's how it goes according to _my_ rules. She's my queen now, just like you're my king, Marth.”

A blush spread across Marth’s face and he looked away, fumbling with the hem of his tunic. Kris smirked, thinking they had beat Marth in their little argument.

“But what about you?” Caeda asked, as she got up from the ground, “Don't you want a crown?”

Kris shook their head. “Nah, I don't need one. After all, my king and queen both need a knight to keep them safe!”

“Hm? That's odd.” Caeda tilted her head, acting like she was deep in thought. “I don't recall either of us knighting you.”

“What!? Please do!” Kris grabbed her arm, a desperate look on their face. “Please knight me, queen Caeda!”

“Only if you let go of my arm.”

Kris immediately let go of Caeda’s arm and kneeled on the ground in front of her. Caeda looked at Marth, who had watched the duo with a mix of humor and confusion. “Won't you help me, Marth?” Caeda asked him, a smug look on her face.

“Help?” Marth retorted, walking over to stand next to her, “How exactly?”

“I need you to do what I do on the other side.” Caeda crouched next to Kris, sweetly smiling at them. She moved a strand of hair out of their face. Kris looked at her, trying their best to keep the serious look on their face and not to show confusion or even start giggling. “Caeda? What are you--”

Kris stopped talking when Caeda moved in closer, and then suddenly her hand was on their shoulder and her lips on their cheek.

“W-w-w-w-what are you doing…?” Kris stammered, face red as a tomato.

Caeda didn't answer. “Your turn now,” she said while looking at Marth, who was already kneeling on the other side of Kris. He smiled and planted a kiss on Kris’ temple, who was now half in shock.

“And now, the final one.” Caeda stated. “Are you ready, Marth?”

“I'm always ready to kiss Kris,” Marth said, still smiling, and as if on cue they both moved in and placed a kiss on either side of Kris’ face. Kris, showered by love and attention by their king and queen, couldn't help but smile gleefully.

“I don't… I don't think this is how it officially goes…” Kris said, after Caeda and Marth pulled back and both looked at them expectantly, “But I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.”

Caeda giggled, and Marth joined in with her. “You're too cute, Kris,” she said.

“Let's be like this forever,” Kris said, staring at the air with stars in their eyes, “A queen, a king and their knight. Let's rule together and bring only happiness to people. No more pointless wars.”

“Kris…” Caeda started.

“Kris! Stop saying such cute things,” Marth blurted out. “It makes me want to squish your face.”

“W-what?”

“Oh, uhm…” Caeda and Kris burst out laughing, and Marth went red, embarrassed at his own words.

“You're so cute, Marth!”

“Ahh, just shut it!” He made a dive for it and flopped on the ground, taking Kris and Caeda with him who both yelled out loudly.

Now the three were laying on their backs on the ground again, all three laughing and giggling. Kris yawned and stretched their arms and legs, almost punching Marth in the face. “Well, this seems like the perfect spot to doze off… g’night.”

“You can't be serious,” Marth said, but Kris had already nestled their head on his chest and appeared to be already asleep. “Great, now I'm going to have drool on my clothes. What kind of knight…” he mumbled.

“The best kind,” Caeda said matter-of-factly, but smiled at him. “A nap doesn't sound like a bad idea…”

“Not you too,” Marth groaned, but it was already too late. Caeda placed a kiss on his temple, slung an arm around his waist and closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Marth.” And then she too appeared to be asleep, or was at least trying really hard to fall asleep.

His body claimed by his partners, there wasn't a lot Marth could do. He sighed, accepting defeat, and took Kris’ hand in one of his and Caeda’s in his other. “Fine… Good night.” And then, he too closed his eyes.

“I love you both.”

He just hoped no one would find them like this.

(In the end, Gordin found them, but he was too flustered to wake them up or even tell the others of what he saw.)


End file.
